


Permission To Let Go

by dirtyprettythings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Dom Stiles, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyprettythings/pseuds/dirtyprettythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alpha had problems, probably more than most. But he was never meant to be an alpha anyway. He’d built walls so high that even a blind man could see them. But only one could break them. Where the alpha was strong and hard, the boy was determined and perceptive. Stiles had always wanted the wolf, the gruff, scary, snarky man – he could see right through him. He saw the pain, the loneliness and the weight of responsibility and guilt. The boy was funny, yes, but also strong under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek drabble, a really short one - I have no idea what I'm doing. So sorry.

After what seemed to be a painfully ordinary Friday night in Beacon Hills – a supernatural freak making its way tearing through town while the pack did its best to stop it – they were all bruised up, beaten and bloody. They sought comfort with their families, loved ones and each other.

All except one. The alpha. He was hurt the most, blessed with a stubborn heart, a hero complex that made him willing to take the hits, to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. The wolf suffered from a martyr syndrome so big that there was no room for anything else. He glowered while the others asked if he needed help getting home. With a dismissive huff he limped to his shiny Camaro and drove home.  
The alpha had problems, probably more than most. But he was never meant to be an alpha anyway. He’d built walls so high that even a blind man could see them. But only one could break them. Where the alpha was strong and hard, the boy was determined and perceptive. Stiles had always wanted the wolf, the gruff, scary, snarky man – he could see right through him. He saw the pain, the loneliness and the weight of responsibility and guilt. The boy was funny, yes, but also strong under pressure. He hadn’t been the same after the dark Kitsune had possessed him – somehow the darkness lingered within his heart, gripping it with its velvety fingers making him stronger, calmer, more in control. Underneath the beautiful pale, slender figure lived a more seasoned, complex person, looking for a way to coexist.

The wolf was hiding his hunger from the world – the boy was the only one looking hard enough.

****  
Derek got out of the shower, sensing Stiles somewhere in the apartment. He’d heard the door open while showering, the steady heartbeat he’d come to recognize for reasons he didn’t really want to think about.

“I thought I told you I wanted to be alone, go home to your dad Stiles. It’s late”, he said softly while descending the stairs slowly.

Stiles tilted his head, a grim smile playing on his lips while walking slowly towards the half-naked man. They were the same height; Derek dark, strong and beautiful while Stiles was lithe, shining in moon’s pale light, almost glimmering. Derek shifted carefully, crossing his arms in front of him defensively, glaring at the slim figure. 

“I don’t think being alone is the best idea right now. Or maybe ever, given your ability to get hurt in every turn” , Stiles sighed, stopping so close Derek could feel his breath ghosting his face. Quirking one eyebrow, Stiles eyed the bruises that were already tinged yellow, vanishing quickly from Derek’s strong torso.

“What the ever-living-hell Stiles, I don’t have the patience or the energy for another one of your banter marathons right now. I’m wounded, tired and pissed off. Leave”.  
Derek started to take a step back so to make room for the other to pass him. Stiles’ hand shot to the wolf’s neck, gripping hard, thumb pressed to the side, right onto the pulse point. Derek froze, dropping his hands to his sides, bowing his head reflexively. 

“Do you know why you keep fucking up?” Stiles whispered. “ Do you know what you need? You take care of everyone. Who takes care of you?”

Derek was vibrating with anxious energy, the rage rippling right under his skin, ready to tear, to rip, mostly wanting to run. The hand on his neck was firm, strong, confident – everything he never thought Stiles could be. But that was a lie, he realised, a lie he told himself repeatedly. Stiles was strong, but never shed the playful cover while spending time with his friends, out of danger. The change in Stiles was so surprising that he could only stand still and wait.

“I want you to let go. Let go of the anger, the control. Stop thinking. Give me the responsibility. I can see the wolf, I need you to stop controlling it. I want you to give me your soul, your body, the wolf, the control”  
Stiles started caressing Derek's chest and sides with his other hand, all the while softly gripping the neck. It was all an illusion, Derek would be able to shred him to pieces with one effortless swipe if he wanted to. But Derek didn’t move at all. His breath slowed down, shoulders relaxing while he began to lean into the touch.

“Go upstairs, wait for me by the bed, kneeling.” 

****

Derek moved immediately, still a little hesitant, but the voice had been warm yet commanding – there was no way Derek wanted to break the spell, the words rushing through his veins giving him permission to let go.  
He kneeled beside the bed, terrified. He never trusted anyone. Not anymore. But he trusted Stiles. For some reason the boy had won his trust and he didn’t even know when that had happened. He’d noticed Stiles touching him more, slowly patting his back sometimes, giving him glances and smiling with a sad look in his eyes. This was all wrong; he was an alpha, a strong, respected and feared wolf that many people relied on. And with one grip Stiles had turned the tables completely, taking the power, making him breathless, wanting things he hadn’t allowed himself to want.

Stiles came up the stairs, scooted down in front of Derek to lift his chin up with his hand. The whiskey coloured eyes were serious, unsettlingly loving and soft. Derek wanted to look away, struggled to turn his eyes to the side – he didn’t want anyone looking at him with that much love. He didn’t deserve it. He’d fucked up so many times, he’d lost everyone that ever mattered. He was literally bad news, the desire to sacrifice himself being the only thing stronger than his self-loathing. Stiles would have none of it. The grip grew stronger, scruff scratching the nails, fingers digging into the chin, keeping Derek’s head up.

“I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”  
Derek nodded, keeping his pale hazel eyes now firmly fixed on the boy’s. 

“Strip down, and get on the bed. Lie on your back. You’re not allowed to talk unless I ask you a specific question. Do you understand?”, the calm voice caressed every nerve in Derek’s body. It felt like the voice was soothing his burning skin with a feather light touch, making him more pliant with every ticking second.

“Yes, I understand” was all Derek could say before getting up, dropping the sweatpants he’d been wearing and getting on the bed.

He lay down on the bed, staring at the boy, waiting, trying to breathe calmly.  
Stiles circled the bed, running a rope between his long slender fingers. Derek could not stop staring. He could feel the panic rising, the wolf struggling to get out, to take control, to fight. Definitely run. Stiles sensed this, climbing onto the bed, on top of the man. Hands on both sides of Derek’s head he bowed down, stopping mere inches away from his lips. And he waited. Derek knew he had no permission to kiss him so he stared at the knowing eyes that were filled with lust and promises he intended to keep. Stiles was waiting, waiting for Derek’s permission to do what he wanted. Slowly Derek breathed out, nodding slightly, knowing that the power had finally shifted for good. Stiles closed the small gap between them, slowly kissing the wolf, licking his lips until Derek opened his mouth. There was no sense of hurry or even rising heat, just slowly teasing controlled swipes that made Derek forget who he was supposed to be.  
Once Derek was breathing heavily, slowly, Stiles climbed up, took the rope and dragged it across his chest. 

“I’m going to tie you up. You’re strong, you and I both know you’d be able to free yourself if you wanted to. But you don’t want to do that, do you?” The voice was dark and low, and Derek could only nod.

“I know what you need, what you want, and I’m going to give it to you. I’m going to take care of you. But you need to know this is not a one time thing. You might be the big bad alpha, the leader, but when we’re alone, together, I’m going to take control, take care of you, love you. Forever. Do you understand?”

The voice cracked a little at the end, hesitation creeping into Stiles' eyes for a second, before the steely dark gaze was back. He had wanted this for so long. Wanted to love the wolf, to care for him and once he realised that Derek needed this, and him, to be stronger, to be a better leader, Stiles had spent sleepless nights for weeks gathering up the courage to make his move.  
Derek could break his heart with one roll of his eyes. Break him into thousands of pieces with one annoyed huff, snarky comment or a smirk that said to not expect anything after one night of meaningless sex. He would be destroyed, after having the courage to finally tell Derek what he wanted. He would be burned to ashes. He was the one holding the rope and Derek was holding all the power.  
Derek’s heart clenched when he smelled the desperation and fear, lingering around the boy. The walls were crumbling down so loudly he wanted to scream. Stiles wanted to love him, was scared to death, and his heart was pounding, screaming MINE.

“Forever”, Derek growled, the rumble hitting Stiles’ spine like an electric shock, going straight to his dick.

Stiles simply slid the rope around the alpha’s wrists, torso and descended down, tying the rope around the ankles, making complex knots and turns with precise, sure movements. Once Derek was bound, tightly, he felt a calm coming over him. All the stress slid out of his body while Stiles started slowly caressing him, carefully soothing the skin, nipping the sensitive body with his teeth. The wolf breathed deeply, more freely than he had in years.


End file.
